Love's Memories
by dqmwartist
Summary: Sully wisks Michaela off on survey trip to spend time with her. While on the trip the two recall memories from their courtship days.


Love's Memories

Sharing a dance with her husband in a grand ballroom brought back memories of dancing with him many years before.

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" Michaela asked softly as they waltzed.

Sully smiled lovingly at his wife. "How could I forget with my two left feet...and your instructions?" Michaela smiled and blushed, recalling when she had tried to teach him to dance soon after their return from Boston.

They'd both been in love but she was hiding in another man's proposal her mother approved of. Sully had come all that way to find her when she didn't return home after several months. Just his presence in her family's dining room the night he arrived made her heart skip several beats and her cheeks flush pink.

Desperate to win her hand away from the dashing William Burke, Sully had wanted to do the proper thing with dinner, dancing and something special at the end of the night. In one day's time, with help from the children, he had transformed into a version of a proper gentleman. It had taken all her willpower not to fly right at him the moment she saw him all dressed up, and later every ounce of steam not to kiss him. He had taken her small hand and left a butterfly kiss on it that sent pleasures of desire rippling through her veins.

"Although when you came to Boston for the first time, you certainly learned how to dance quickly," she complimented sincerely.

"Yup, I had some great teachers," he replied with a wink. He was so in love with her and afraid he might really lose her that learning to do something foolish seemed right. Matthew was a better teacher although he would never tell a soul.

"I suppose, for the sake of your pride, it was better for you to have someone other than _me_ teach you such skills..." she pondered, gazing up at him.

"Well...with _you, _I had a hard time concentratin' on the steps. Right then all I cared about was holdin' ya and kissin' ya any chance I got," he admitted with a twinkle.

"I was so jealous when I saw you alone with Dorothy..."

"Mmm hmm."

"I can't believe how foolish that was..."

"Yep."

Raising one eyebrow at him, she teased, "**Must you agree with me **_**all**_** the time?"**

"Yep," he said again, his dimples pronounced. Then thinking of their marriage vows, he whispered teasingly, "**I took an oath."**

Michaela chuckled softly, her eyes sparkling.

"I think...though I adored watching you eat Escargot and dancing with you at the restaurant...my favorite memory of the evening is our walk in that beautiful garden."

"Yeah...you were so beautiful..." he murmured, gazing into her eyes as they both relived precious memories of that enchanting evening...

Michaela took a moment to recover from the delicate kiss he had placed on her hand and the desire coursing through her veins. She had never felt anything so powerful before and all she could do was look at him with love in her eyes.

Sully then held out his hand and they stepped up to alight the carriage waiting outside her childhood home. He had always known Michaela to be a beautiful woman and seen her dressed up before, but nothing had prepared him for seeing her in Boston finery. She was stunning in a deep blue gown that had knocked his breath away at first sight. He hadn't been able to remove his eyes from her all night.

All through dinner he watched her delicate movements, and the way the candlelight caught her hair made him want to take her in his arms right then and there. But he loved her so much that even if it meant curbing his desires just so he could have her, he would. Later as they danced to a beautiful slow waltz, he marveled at how well she fit into his arms, molded to his body and how perfect the evening was.

After the meal was over, and rather than dance in the stuffy restaurant, Sully had lead her outside into a beautiful garden. There were twinkling lights all around, giving it a soft warm glow along with the stars above that shown down on them.

Michaela let Sully lead her down a path to an open area near a fountain where the moonlight shone bright. She looked into his eyes as he brought her to face him, almost losing herself in their depths a moment before he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her legs nearly buckled underneath her dress with the sensations he was causing within her body, and she swayed toward him a bit.

Sully caught her against him, relishing the feel of her in his arms. She fit perfectly and he loved having her so close to him. "Sorry," he murmured into her ear as she regained her balance. "May I have this dance?" He watched her cheeks turn pink in the moonlight as he bowed before her, as Matthew taught him. "You may," she whispered back.

From there he took her hand in his rough one and let her place her other one around his waist. His eyes then met hers as they began to dance gracefully around the fountain.

"And you still surprise me to this day with your dancing skills, Mr. Sully. The gentle way you hold me in your arms. But then...you've always been so gentle with me..." she added with a spark in her eyes. "If you only knew what I was thinking that time you tied me up in the barn when we tried to fool General Custer about Cloud Dancing's escape..."

"Oh yeah?" he breathed, pulling her a little closer against his body as they swayed to the music. "Tell me..."

Closing her eyes with a smile, she recounted those breathtaking moments...

His touch was light, electric, and enough to cause sensations in places on her body she'd never felt before. Her mother had warned her about the touch of a man and what it could do to a woman, especially a strange one. Yet something in his touch felt so right that a part of her wanted to give in to the temptation.

But as much as she wanted to, she was scared. Ever since losing her fiancé she had been careful about letting a man have her heart again. Somehow though Sully was finding his way into hers and the feelings he stirred in her were nothing like she'd ever felt before.

"Are ya ok?" Those deep blue eyes staring straight into her own mismatched pair caused her heart to skip a beat. Michaela nodded back unable to speak with the cloth in her mouth. "Good." He gave her one of those smiles before turning to help his friend, intending on the pair of them vanishing into the night to safety.

She could still feel his touch lingering on her skin. Closing her eyes she relished it for a moment before their nemesis came in the door..."Dr. Quinn?"

"General Custer, I was just leaving," Michaela replied as she made her way to the door. "Not so fast," Custer put his arm out to stop her. "Where is he?" He gave her a hard stare demanding an answer.

Michaela was determined not to give him an answer, "I have no idea where he is," she fired back at him. Ever since her arrival in Colorado Springs the General had been nothing but a pain. "Very well then, but be assured we will find him and he will be punished."

Sully rolled over in bed, gently reaching for Michaela as he placed a light kiss on her lips. They had been so busy this past month that getting her alone had been near impossible. Out of desperation, he had convinced her to go with him on a survey trip, and had managed to book a room at the wonderful hotel they stayed at during their honeymoon. Now that he had her attention he wasn't about to let go.

"Mmm," she murmured as she moved closer to him, "This is so nice." She then reached for his face, gently kissing him back as his arms came around her, responding to her enthusiasm.

His gentle kisses slowly moved from her lips downward causing her to breathlessly call out his name. While his hands caressed her bare skin, she let hers roam over his strong body.

Even after all these years, Sully still stirred something within Michaela that she could never put into words. From the moment in the barn, to his surprise visit to Boston, love for him had always been in her heart. And now there was nowhere she would rather be than here in his arms.

Time stood still for the seasoned lovers as they came together as one, passions stirred by their earlier lover's recollections.

©2012 by dqmwartist


End file.
